


Keeping An Eye Out

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Tony's heart dropped to his stomach "What happened to Peter? Ned where are you? I want to talk to him"Everyone in the room was silently listening to their conversation, ready to leap into action if neccessary"Peter cannot talk to you right now""Why the hell not?""Peter...he..we're in the nurse's office and he's bleeding.. like a lot"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 280
Collections: All the Cutes!





	Keeping An Eye Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! This idea has been swirling around my mind for days. It's kinda silly but I hope you guys like this one shot.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"I can't wait to share my new tech with Peter. The kid's gonna freak out, infact I'm afraid he would be so happy that he might even kiss a frog if anyone asked him to" Tony grinned proudly walking beside Bruce who couldn't hold back his own smile 

"Let's keep it up to freaking out part" 

Tony snickered shaking his head. They entered the main hall and saw Steve cleaning his shield while Clint was busy scrubbing his arrows "What are you guys doing?" 

"It's called sharpening the tools" Steve replied not taking his eyes off the shield. Bruce smirked and proceeded to stretch his muscles "Done" 

Clint scoffed "Counting yourself as a tool is not considered a tool" 

"Explain that. I dare you" 

"How about I dare you with my arrows?" 

"Am I the only one who is sitting around bunch of kids?" Natasha spoke up from the book she was reading 

"I've a question for Tony" Bucky raised his hand shifting on the couch "Who cleans your Ironman suit?" 

Tony rolled his eyes "I'm a millionaire who is also a genius Barnes. My suit cleans itself every time it sets up for recharge" 

"Now I'm jealous" 

Tony laughed "Don't worry I can come up with something for your metal arm. Infact Peter has already..."

FRIDAY : Boss there's an incoming call from Peter 

Tony's whole body went into alert "Peter? Isn't he at school?"

FRIDAY : Ned Leeds is on the line 

"Put him through" said Tony sharing a worried look with other avengers. Why was Peter's best friend calling from his phone

"Hello? Is this To..." Ned cleared his squeaky voice "Tony Stark?" 

"Yes Ned it's me. What's going on?" 

"Mr Stark can you come over here? It's Peter" 

Tony's heart dropped to his stomach "What happened to Peter? Ned where are you? I want to talk to him" 

Everyone in the room was silently listening to their conversation, ready to leap into action if neccessary 

"Peter cannot talk right now" 

"Why the hell not?" 

"Peter..he..we are in the nurse's office and he's bleeding... like a lot" 

"Bleeding!? What happened Ned? You know what, never mind. I'm coming" Tony cut off the connection and turned to face others "I've to go. Peter's hurt.. This kid is going to give me a heart attack one day. I have to go.. I have..." he started breathing heavily so Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder "Tony calm down. You panicking right now won't do any good to the kid" 

Tony nodded taking a shaky breath "I'm okay"

"I'm coming with you incase Peter needs me" 

"Yeah that would be nice" 

"Alright let's go" Clint stood up and so did Natasha. Steve and Bucky too got ready to join them. Tony stared at them "You all want to come?" 

"If the kid's hurt, I'm not staying here" Steve crossed his arms daring Tony to change his decision. Beside him Bucky gave a sharp nod "Same" 

"But.." 

Natasha raised her hand "Look Tony we don't know what happened to Peter. It could be a attack or he could still be in danger" 

"She's right" Clint tightened his bow stand "You might need our help. Get the kid to safety and we'll handle the rest" 

A small smile graced on Tony's face, knowing how much everyone cared for Peter "What are we waiting for then?" 

AT SCHOOL

"Where's Peter!?" Tony barged into Nurse's office frantically looking for the boy. He saw him on the small table, eyes closed and a white large bandage on his forehead. Worry doubled in his chest and he crossed the distance in two large steps, pushing the teacher and nurse on his way "Peter!" 

"Huh?" Peter opened his eyes and was shocked to see his mentor hovering over him "Mr Stark? What are you doing here?" 

"Ned said you were hurt. How could I not be here" 

Peter was again shocked to hear that. He looked at Ned who raised his hands in surrender "You were bleeding badly and.. and.. weren't responding. I panicked" 

"Mr Stark I'm fi.." Peter started but was cut off by a loud howl 

"Move out of my way! I'll sign your notebooks later!" Bruce pushed through the students who had surrounded him and were begging for autograph

"Is that...Mr Banner?" Peter inwardly prayed it wasn't true

Tony nodded "I wonder where are the others" 

Peter's eyes widened "Others!?" he nearly fainted again when Steve and Bucky stepped inside the office "Hey kid are you okay?"

"How did you get hurt?" asked Steve and Peter could only stare with wide eyes which apparently forgot to blink. He jumped when another yell reached his ears 

"Get in line!" shouted Natasha "Haven't you kids seen humans before!? Now move!" she pushed her way inside the office followed by Bruce who stumbled behind her "Damn this place is small" 

"Peter are you okay?" asked Natasha

Peter was sure his jaw was kissing the floor

Dark spots started dancing infront Ned's eyes. He had to hold on to the edge of the table or else they would have to order another bed for him. All the avengers were here because of his one call? 

The teacher and the nurse too stared at the avengers with their mouths hung wide open. Among the crowd of over enthusiastic students they saw the Dean trying to control them "They are here for Parker?" asked the shocked looking nurse

"I can't believe the avengers are here!" the teacher shrieked scrambling his pockets for pen and paper so he could ask for their autograph "I'll go bring my book!" 

"I'll go call my daughter. She's a huge fan of Black Widow" the nurse squeaked and ran out of office

Peter choked on his saliva "You...Mr Stark.. you brought all the avengers here?" 

"One, I didnt bring them" Tony said defensively "And two, they were worried for you"

"I'm fine Mr Stark. It's just a stupid cut that bled a lot" 

"You still didn't answer us. How did you get hurt?" Steve asked in serious tone and Peter gulped down a heavy lump "I.. I was umm.." 

"Did someone hurt you?" Bucky asked ready to smash the person's face with his metal arm

Peter shook his head 

"Don't be scared kid. If necessary we'll change your school" Clint assured 

Peter gasped so Tony ran a hand on his back "It's okay kiddo. They are only trying to help"

"I think he has a concussion" Clint whispered to Natasha but Peter heard it due to his enhance hearing and groaned "I don't have a concussion. This may sound crazy... so I was walking towards my locker right.. and I kinda... umm.. tripped?" 

"You what!?" Tony shouted making Peter shrunk away from him "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking... there was this empty plastic bottle and my feet landed on top of it.. and I tripped over.. I guess I hit my head on one of the lockers" he hung his head down

Tony pulled the boy into side hug and laughed "Oh Pete. This could only happen to you" 

"Sorry for causing trouble Mr Stark" Peter looked up to see at other avengers "I'm sorry for wasting your time" 

"It's fine kid" Clint smiled 

"Just glad to see you're okay" said Bucky 

Natasha ruffled Peter's hair, mindful of the bandage "You're worth it Peter" 

"I still need to check that head of yours" Bruce pointed at the wound even though he knew the wound was probably started healing by now. Steve winked at the young hero and smiled "C'mon now. It's time to go" 

"Might well as sign few autographs on the way" Bruce grinned and got an elbow from Natasha "What? I like to keep my fans happy"

Ned chimed with loud voice "I'm a huge fan of yours! And yours.." he pointed at Clint "... and yours too Mr captain america... oh my God I can't wait to shake hands with your metal arm... I mean only if you want to.." 

Tony rolled his eyes "Let's go kid"

"Wait" Peter faced his mentor "Mr Stark why didn't you ask FRIDAY to check my vitals or ask if I was hurt" 

Silence

Every avenger looked at each other, all minds wondering why didn't they think of it earlier. Tony cleared his throat trying to keep his voice steady "In our defense I would like to confess on behalf of everyone... when it comes to you we all forget to think rationally" 

Peter raised his eyebrows, trying hard not to blush at the same time "All of you?"

"In simple words, we were just keeping an eye out for you kid" Steve gave a sharp nod as if satisfied with his answer and turned to leave. Behind him followed others waving a bye at Peter who couldn't stop blushing. The whole freaking avengers were here only to see if he was okay. This had to be the best day of his life "So Mr Stark did you really not think of..."

"Like captain Rogers said Pete, we were just keeping an eye out for you. I'll go sign you out" Tony took off before Peter could stop him.

Ned came still staring at the place where the avengers stood "Dude you're the luckiest person in the world" 

Smile never left from Peter's face "I know"

"Imagine the fame you're going to earn after this in the school" 

Peter's face fell and he groaned hiding his face with both hands "Oh no"

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
